


Just a Crumbled Piece of Paper

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Soulmate!AU with Peter Kavinsky





	Just a Crumbled Piece of Paper

You anxiously stared at the neatly folded paper you were holding between your fingertips, debating whether or not you should open it. Throwing it away would mean you’d never find out who your soulmate was while opening it would most likely be helpful to you or just confuse you and mess things up. 

To be fair, in comparison to your friends this would be a lot easier for you, no “compass leading you to your soulmate” or “their first words to you tattooed on your skin”, no, this was just a plain piece of paper and you already knew what to expect. 

Well, not exactly whom to expect but you knew that upon opening it you’d find the name and address of your soulmate written down, telling you immediately who they were going to be. The only reason you hadn’t looked at the paper yet was simply because you were scared. 

What if the person was going to be one of the more popular kids in school? 

What if they would reject you? What if they didn’t want anything to do with a loser like you? 

What if? 

What if? 

What if? 

Worrying thoughts ran through your head as you began to unfold the paper in your hand.

“Alright, let’s see,” you mumbled, closing your eyes before looking down to see bold letter spell out a name. 

Peter. 

Peter Kavinsky. 

Your neighbour, Peter Kavinsky. 

Popular lacrosse player, Peter Kavinsky, and crush of nearly every girl in your school, including yourself.

“Fuck,” you cursed out as you let yourself fall back onto your bed, the note pressed to your chest as you turned your head to look out of your window, being able to see the house Peter lived in with his mum and his younger brother.

“What the actual hell?” you quietly asked yourself, taking another look at the paper to make sure it really said his name.

Maybe you just imagined it? 

Maybe it changed? 

But no use, the same name was still written on it, letting all your hopes wash away. You were certain Peter wouldn’t believe you when you’d tell him that he was indeed your soulmate since he wouldn’t know. You were the younger one so you had the burden of knowing who you were supposed to end up with and ultimately you had to make the decision whether or not to tell him.

“Hey, (Y/N),” Chris’ voice sounded from your bedroom door, a bright smile on her face.

“Happy Birthday, your parents let us in,” Lara Jean explained before walking into your room.

Quickly closing the door behind herself, Chris hurried over to you, grabbing your arms to look for any marks, knowing you’d finally get a hint at your soulmate that day.

“Where is it? You got it, right? Please tell me you got it.”

Wordlessly you pressed the crumbled note into her hands, waiting for her reaction.

“No way…no fucking way. Peter Kavinsky? Wow, you’re so lucky…Well, Gen’s gonna hate you but maybe she’ll finally back off,” your best friends laughed slightly before they saw your worried expression.

“Oh no, don’t give us that look. It’s supposed to be romantic and sweet and you look like you just finished Infinity War all over again.”

“Don’t remind me of that movie, LJ. You know damn well it made me emotionally unstable,” you huffed out, turning back to your window just to see Peter exit his front door and turning in the direction of your house.

“Oh shit, I think he’s coming over.”

“Well, that’s the perfect opportunity to tell him,” Chris nudged you slightly, Lara Jean laughing along with her.

“Come on, (Y/N). You’ve been crushing on him for such a long time now, this is a sign.”

“You guys are insufferable, I can’t belie-“ You were interrupted by your parents letting it known that there was someone at the door for him. 

Peter. 

You quickly opened the door to your room telling them to send him to your room. Only a few moments later Peter’s head appeared in your door.

“Happy Birthday, neighbour,” he teased pulling you into a hug which caused both your best friends to smiling at each other.

“Thanks, Peter.”

After talking for several minute Lara Jean and Chris suddenly both stood up, telling you that they needed to go which ultimately left you alone with Peter.

“Want something to drink?” you smiled at the older boy, who nodded and asked for a water. 

While you were walking into your kitchen Peter’s eyes drifted through your room, finding a note left on your bedside table. He didn’t want to be nosy but the lacrosse player just couldn’t help himself and snuck a look at it. However, upon seeing his name and address written on the crumbled piece of paper he quickly picked it up, his eyebrows creasing together until you returned with a bottle of water for each of you in your hands.

“(Y/N)? What’s this?“ Peter held up the note as you handed him one of the bottles of water.

"Erm, just a random piece of paper,” you hurried over to grab it from him but Peter’s reflexes were quicker, jumping up and holding the note above his head where you couldn’t reach it.

"Oh, yea? And why does it say my name on it?“ You stayed silent for several moments, not knowing what lie to make up so that he’d believe.

"Does this mean what I think it does?” he asked gently, causing you to let out a low sigh and nodding your head. 

"Uhh…yes?”

“So…we’re soulmates. That’s-that’s great, I mean, I’ve always liked you, a lot actually,” he sheepishly smiled at you, his hand rubbing his neck while your eyes widened at his confession.

“You-what?”

“I’m in love with you, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).”

“You…are?”

You couldn’t believe your own ears, not understanding how someone like Peter would like someone like you. Nodding his head he pulled you closer to him, his hands resting on your cheeks, breath fanning over your face.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please…”

And so he did just that.


End file.
